Swimming Dead/Dialogues
Alan Smith: , we've got another murder to investigate, and we'll leave it up to you. Alan Smith: The corpse of a young girl, Victoria Findfold, was found in the swimming pool of the gated community Northwest Winds. Alan Smith: Go there and interrogate the security guard, he discovered the body. Chapter 1 Investigate Common Swimming Pool Evan: , the water here is full of blood! We'll ask someone to clean the pool and then we'll dive to look for leads. Evan: While we wait for the autopsy, we'll piece those tickets back together. And the security guard... Evan: David Hickets? Autopsy the victim's body Daniel: The victim was wet, so I couldn't look for any leads. But I found a specific thing about the bullet that killed this girl. Daniel: It was a clean shot! Your killer knew what they were doing, they must practise shooting! Daniel: And I had luck. The bulet wasn't wet, so I think can look for some fingerprints. Examine Bullet Evan: We've just started and these prints might lead us to our killer. Evan: Let's give this to Lindsey. Analyze Fingerprints Lindsey: The prints on the bullet belong to Pablo Sount. A young boy. And as he might be your killer, I checked some of the info about him in our database. Lindsey: He lives in the gated community Northwest Winds! Evan: Well, , we've got something new to do. Interrogate Pablo Sount Pablo: My father works in an armory, and I help him. That makes sense for my fingerprints in a bullet, I think. Evan: What about the girl in the photo? Do you know her? Pablo: She's Victoria Findfold, my girlfriend. What does that have t- Pablo: Oh, wait. Is she dead? Is she? Evan: Yes, she is. But calm down. If a bullet sold in your armory killed Victoria, the murder weapon must have been bought here. Pablo: Not necessarily. We also sell bullets. If you have a gun, I give you bullets and that's all. But if you check the register book you'll see. If you guess dad's handwriting. Evan: If Pablo works in an armory, he must know something about guns. We can assume he practices shooting. Evan: C'mon, let's... wait, this illegible. Can you? Examine Register book Evan: This man can't really write, can he? Now let's see if Lindsey can get something from what you did. Analyze Register book Lindsey: I noticed a bullet purchase near the day of the murder. And the bullets were a match with the one you found in Victoria's corpse. Lindsey: The good thing is that I could trace back the purchase and know who bought the bullets. Lindsey: The bad thing is that it was Pablo. Why would he buy bullets from himself? Examine Torn tickets Evan: Those tickets are for a party in the Northwest Winds common room! And our victim surely went there. Evan: , we should look there! Investigate Common Room Evan: So this bracelet belongs to Holly. Who is she? Holly: It's me. That bracelet is mine. Ask Holly about the bracelet Evan: Who are you and why were you following us? Holly: My name is Holly Etrusk, pleased to meet you. I live near the common room. Holly: I just saw police officers in the entrance, and it was a thrill. The police never comes around here. Can I have my bracelet back? Evan: Do you know anything about the murder that happened recently? Holly: Oh, yes. Victoria Findfold was a nice girl, I'm sorry she's gone. Evan: You know about the murder then. Holly: Of course. Everyone does. Evan: Were you at the party? Holly: Of course. Everyone was. Ask David Hickets about the murder David: I was about to fall asleep. There was a party going on, and I was mad with that noise. Then I heard a shot and I called you. Evan: Did you know that girl? David: Yes, she's Victoria Findfold. Or she was. She lived alone with her boyfriend. Evan: Anything about him? David: No. That's all I can tell you. Chapter 2 Gino: , there is a woman who wants to talk to you. She says she's Holly's mother and has warned you to stop scaring her with our investigation. Gino: And David Hickets says he found a gun in his security post. Evan: , isn't it suspicious that Holly's mom wants to protect her? Let's see why she's worried. See what Anna Etrusk wants to tell you Anna: I'll warn you for one last time. My daughter is a sweet girl, and she can't be involved in murders. So anything you want to tell her, you'll tell ME. Evan: We've interrogated kids, and if Holly had killed Victoria, I would expect this reaction. Anna: But... how could she? And I think this is what every mother should do. Anna: Look, Holly is not a murderer. Does practising shooting make her a bad girl? No, of course no. Evan: So she's got a good eye for shooting. And I would suppose you go practising with her. Anna: Of course I do. I must go now. And don't bother Holly. Her boyfriend is around and doesn't like when people talk to her. Talk to Jeffer Ubber Evan: So, you are Holly's boyfriend, right? Jeffer: Yes, my name is Jeffer Ubber. What do you need? Evan: Do you know Victoria Findfold? Jeffer: Yes, I used to date her. Evan: And does Holly know? And do you know Victoria was dating someone else? Jeffer: First, Holly doesn't know and won't know. And I wasn't Victoria's boyfriend, I was the "someone else". Investigate Security post Evan: Why should this gun be here? I'm sure you'll get fingerprints from it. Evan: And we'll talk to Hickets too. This makes him a strong suspect now. Examine Gun Evan: This time you've done it even faster than other times. Now we're able to get another lead. Analyze Fingerprints Lindsey: So the prints you gave me were pretty interesting. And also, it turned out that the gun is your murder weapon. Lindsey: I couldn't identify the fingerprints, but they weren't Pablo's ones. And I could see your killer is left-handed. Lindsey: There were also black fibers, which came from the killer's clothes. They wear black! Evan: Thanks, Lindsey! We'll let Gino investigate who's left-handed. Talk to David Hickets about the gun Evan: Let's summarise. Victoria was killed with a gun. You found a gun in your workplace, and we have to think it's not yours. David: At first I thought it was mine, but I noticed it wasn't. Evan: Do you have a gun? David: I'm a security guard. I might need one, so I practise shooting. David: I'll tell you everything I know. Last night, Victoria was arguing with that girl, Holly. I went to the common room to stop the fight. I shot, but upwards, to scare them. David: And this morning, I found her in the pool, dead. Evan: I guess it's enough. We'll get everything we can with Holly. Ask Holly about her fight with the victim Evan: Ms Etrusk, we think there's something you forgot to tell us about the party. We know you had an argument with Victoria. Holly: Oh, that's a nonsense! Teenagers things, forget it. Holly: I... I had found out that she was dating Jeffer, my boyfriend. I got angry, but then Mr Hickets came to us and we made up. Evan: Is it a nonsense for you? A shot that would make a flirt die is worth it for you. Holly: I hated her, but killing my friend? I'm not that mad! Back at the station... Evan: , if Victoria was dating Jeffer too, Pablo has a strong motive for murder. And we know he bought himself bullets for the murder. Evan: Then Holly has a motive too, but we need to have a chat with Pablo now! Evan: And we could take a second look at the common room. Victoria could have dropped a clue there. Confront Pablo about the victim's relationship with Jeffer Evan: Do you know someone called Jeffer Ubber? Pablo: Jeffer... Jeffer. It doesn't strike a match, sorry boys. Evan: We'll make it easier. Victoria's second boyfriend. Does it sound familiar now? Pablo: Oh, that idiot. Yes, I hate him. Why? Evan: Is it serious? Did you kill Victoria because of that? Pablo: Oh, I don't harm women. I should have killed that "ladykiller". Investigate Cocktail table Evan: It looks like last night's party left some things here! Evan: If we took a saliva sample from this glass, we could see who was here partying. Examine Glass of wine Evan: Good skills, ! Now let's see who this sample belongs to. Analyze Saliva sample Sabrina: The saliva belongs to David Hickets, . And it means some certain things. Sabrina: He obviously was at the party, but not as a security guard. He had a good time and drank wine also. Evan: Then David was really hiding something and doesn't want to tell! We need to know what it is. Ask David Hickets about the party Evan: We know you were at the party, and didn't hear noises. Do we have to get thirteen leads to make you tell us what happened? David: I thought I'd be a suspect if you knew it. Evan: And you were right. Now cut the cr*p. David: Those two WERE fighting, I didn't lie. But I saw they kept on arguing and there were two boys. One of them was a redhead. The other was carrying a gun. Nothing else. Evan: , I'd bet that they were Jeffer and Pablo! Chapter 3 Evan: Well, this case is a total mess and I don't know what else to do! Evan: Pablo and Holly had the best reason for the murder. However, we can't ignore the fact that David is keeping stuff away from us. Evan: Hickets's desk can have a clue. Some surveillance stuff, you know. Gino: , I've got what you asked me! Your only left-handed suspects are Pablo Sount, and Ms and Mrs Etrusk. Evan: Excellent job! Gino: And I got another complaint from Anna. Talk to her or she'll strafe . Calm Anna down Anna: I thought you'd understood. Holly is innocent. Do you know how nervous she is because of your stupid investigation? Evan: She didn't look too upset when we talked to her. Anna: What if... I! I shot Victoria. Arrest me now! Evan: This play only makes us think Holly is absolutely guilty. Anna: Get away! Why don't you look in the pool, now that it's open to public again? Evan: You're right! , we're going for a dive. Investigate Pool underwater Evan: A "best friends" necklace isn't something you find everyday in a swimming pool. Evan: It might be either Holly or Victoria's but we need to check it. Your turn, . Examine Necklace Evan: Did you find bloody hair? Well, it must be a big lead! Evan: We'll send it to the lab, it can give us more info about who we're looking for. Analyze Bloody hair Sabrina: The chlorine in the water washed away even the colour of this hair. As for the blood, it was your victim's. Sabrina: But the hair was the killer's. And the DNA allowed me to see they have blue eyes! Investigate Security desk Evan: We'd better give this record to Lindsey, I'm sure it caught the moment of the murder. Analyze Surveillance record Lindsey: Well, one thing is bad. The security wants to film the common room, not the swimming pool, as nobody will steal water. Lindsey: But some vague images let me see the moment in which Victoria was murdered. Don't expect me to give you important clues. Lindsey: I only managed to see the killer has black hair! Evan: It's over, . We need to arrest that murderer! Arrest killer Evan: Girl, stop lying. You are guilty for Victoria's murder. Holly: It wasn't a murder, I didn't want to kill her, I... I was mad and I did the first thing that I could do. I had those bullets Pablo had given me. Holly: Pablo, Victoria, Jeffer and I were at the party that night. And I saw that she was kissing my boyfriend! I raged, and the four of us went outside, near the pool. Holly: The two guys started arguing. It looked like Pablo knew about them, but Victoria had promised to stop. Holly: She and I were discussing too. And I took a gun I had with me and shot her. She fell to the pool and I threw our stupid friendship necklace. But I thought she wouldn't die. Holly: Then I saw the blood, and realized what I had done. Esteban Gonzalez: The defense has to understand it's not a manslaughter! Ms Etrusk shot her under normal mental conditions, and for her own will. Ms Findfold hadn't tried to attack her before. Holly: I just want to say that I'm sorry for what I did. I just shouldn't have carried that gun. Anna: Daughter! What are you doing? They'll take you now! Esteban Gonzalez: We're sorry, Mrs Etrusk. A killer is a killer. Esteban Gonzalez: Ms Holly Etrusk, for the murder of Victoria Findfold, this Court of Law dictates a sentence of 6 years in jail with parole in 4 years. Evan: Seeing young killers tears my heart apart. And also when they didn't mean to do such a thing, even more. Evan: I feel sorry for Anna, and I'm sure we'll have to face another demand, but... well, that's what this job is about. Evan: Why don't we have some turkey sandwiches in the common room café? And a coffee! Additional Investigation Gino: , have you already solved the murder in the gated community Northwest Winds? Evan: Yes, we have. Why? Gino: Because the line is collapsed with calls from there. Anna Etrusk called again with her typical anger. Gino: And the security guard called you too. He says it's urgent. Evan: Let me guess. A certain Pablo wants to talk to us, doesn't he? Gino: No. His name was Jeffer, I think. Evan: Jeffer? That's weird. Let's see what they want. See what Anna Etrusk wants Evan: Pleased to see you again, Mrs Etrusk. Anna: I can't say so. You destroyed a mother's heart, but I didn't make you come for that. Anna: Victoria's parents knew about the murder, and they say I can't bring up even a puppy. But I vowed to look for the friends necklace she had. Evan: Why would they want to have her daughter's friends necklace? Holly killed her. Evan: But before you start screaming, we'll see if she left it in the pool. Investigate Pool underwater Evan: Well, this IS a necklace. But is it the friendship one? I don't want Victoria's parents to say we didn't find it. Evan: It has something etched, but I can't read it. Will you manage to decipher it? Examine Necklace Evan: "Best friends" It's enough, ! This is the necklace Anna wants. Let's give it to her. Give the necklace to Anna Evan: Here you are, Anna. And I'll remind you this is not our job, and you got angry with us for the real one. Anna: I'm sorry, and Inspector Day. I understand, I was disturbed and didn't think. Anna: Take this as an apology. And thanks for everything. David Hickets needs your help David: Oh, you're here. I thought you wouldn't come. I've already called you once and... I had to pay. D'ya remember? Evan: Did you lose your paycheck again? David: No. The thing is that Victoria deserves to have her wake. And it'll be in the common room backroom. But it's a crime scene, and I don't want to be a nuisance. David: Some families brought those flower garlands, and I need them because the girl's parents will do some decorations on them. David: Can you take them and give them to me? This is the common room key. Evan: , would you mind checking this is the key? It hasn't got a label, and that man has a bad memory. Examine Key Evan: I told you! This is not the right key! That man can't be a security guard. Evan: Let's go to the post and look for the real one. Investigate Security desk Evan: And the keys box is full of keys. How is it that Hickets hasn't been fired yet? Evan: Oh, calm down and look for the key, please. C'mon, let's dive this copper ocean. Examine Box Evan: I'm really glad this has a label. "Common room". Let's look for the ornaments. Investigate Common Room Evan: Nice decorations, huh? Whad'ya think? Evan: Oh, yes. It's a funeral. It's not nice at all. Let's give this to David and hope Victoria is better now. Give David Hickets the decorations Evan: We only did it for Victoria, know it. We had to climb mountains to find them. Be more organized. David: Sorry, I'd realized I'd given you the wrong key as I was seeing you walk away. David: The only thing I can do for you is give this. It's what I have. Evan: At least. Talk to Jeffer Ubber Jeffer: How are you? Do you have some coffee for me? Evan: No. Tell us what you want and it's over. Jeffer: Sorry, I didn't know coffee reminded you of world wars. Did I put my foot? Jeffer: I just had given a teddy bear to Victoria the night she died. And I'd like to have it back to give it to entities of charity. Evan: Sure. We'll check the common room bar! Investigate Cocktail table Evan: I think Victoria might have not liked the plush. It's shredded! Evan: Let's restore it and stop this. can't waste time with teddies. Examine Broken teddy bear Evan: I'm amused with your skills. The bear looks new! Evan: But why would Jeffer be so desperate for seeing it? I'm sure Lindsey will come up with the answer. Analyze Teddy bear Lindsey: Where did you find this, ? There are only twenty of these in the whole wide world! Lindsey: These are the "Sweet Teddies", limited edition of the TedTed company. Evan: Is this bear worth that much? Lindsey: No, they were a total failure. Nobody bought them. They're one of the cheapest. Evan: Oh, then Jeffer won't make much money with this Sweet Teddy. Bring his teddy back to Jeffer Jeffer: Did you find it? Great! Those children will be happy with this gift. Evan: Yes, children. So long, and see you. Jeffer: I kept this for lunch, but I'm not hungry. I think you should have it. Category:Dialogues